Ginny's Plan
by xMessrRhiax
Summary: It's Harry's 19th birthday and Ginny has a plan for the eve of it, she believes he needs some fun that may or may not involve a bed. The only problem is her family and their reactions when two of her brothers catch the young couple. involves the Weasley family as well as Harry and Ginny. Is a lot better than it sounds, honest
1. Chapter 1

One confusion, long, tiring year after the battle of Hogwarts and people were finally starting to feel normal. They were able to smile more, temporarily forget about those they lost and live. Harry Potter was coming to terms with it, he had Ginny, his girlfriend who to him was the most amazing woman in the world. They supported each other and now that she was home from Hogwarts for good, Harry felt like they were a real, proper couple. Able to go out on dates, have the odd snogging session and maybe more… Him and Ginny had been on a few dates since she came back but Harry always had to go to the burrow to pick her up and he ended up staying there too long but on the 30th of July things were different. Ginny had somehow persuaded her parents and mass of brothers to let her go out with Harry that night and sleep over at Harry's which meant she could then spend the morning with him until they both arrived at the burrow for Harry birthday dinner. To Ginny the word sleep was used very lightly, to her brothers it was set in stone, the only thing happening at number 12 Grimmauld Place would be sleeping. Harry was blind to Ginny's plans for that night, however if Ginny had divulged her secret he would not have rejected it, though he would feel guilty about lying to the Weasleys. Harry had constantly voiced his understanding that Ginny would be sleeping in a separate room, even if he wanted otherwise. This was the only reason why Miss Weasley was allowed to stay.

So when the night finally came, after all of Ginny's hard work she was more nervous than excited. She wasn't nervous for the night, they had done before , once during the Easter holidays but she was nervous because she didn't know if she could get away with it, and if not, well Harry was a unlucky bugger because all her brothers would go after him.

"Ginny! Harry's here. Get your bag and come down here, you don't want to be late." Called Ginny's mother Molly. Ginny rushed down the stairs with her bag and jumped into Harry's arms, not literately. She caught him off guard and Harry stumbled but remained stood up.

"Sorry Harry. Are we going to be late?" she asked

"No, we're on time but if er we don't leave soon we will be late. Bye Mrs Weasley, we'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and offered his arm for Ginny. She accepted and started to walk out the door with her boyfriend.

" Ginny dear, have fun and be careful." The last part she whispered. Ginny didn't turn pink or give off any sign that she knew what her mother was talking about, even if she was fully aware.

"Aren't I always mum?" she replied with a cheeky grin and her and Harry walked out until they reached the house's boarders were they apparated.

They arrived at Grimmauld place, Ginny hadn't expected it as she knew nothing of what the night consisted of before her plan came into action, apparently Kreacher had prepare an amazing 3 course meal for the couple, Ginny loved it as it meant she wouldn't be stared at while her and Harry were having a romantic moment at some restaurant, which was always the case whenever they went out. She smiled and turned to Harry were she gave him a sweet kiss. He pulled a chair for her and they began their date.

Harry loved Ginny. She was amazing and they could just talk for hours. She made him laugh and forget everything bad that ever happened to him, which meant a lot to the young adult. He could guess what Ginny had planned for tonight, it was one of the reasons he chose to stay at Grimmauld place. In Harry's eyes they were perfectly allowed to do what they wanted, especially now that Ginny had finished school and was mere tryouts away from becoming a professional quidditch player. He had a job she did they were adults so he didn't feel as bad about tonight as he did over the Easter holidays. He didn't regret it, at all but he felt Ginny was a bit too young then. Even if it was only a few months ago.

The evening went smoothly and involved a lot of kisses and hand holding, once they finished the meal Ginny's plan went perfectly and they… thoroughly enjoyed each others company that night. Ginny loosen up and stopped feeling nervous and happily fell asleep in Harry's arm but she really should have been nervous for the next morning did not go as smoothly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry woke up first and being the lovely boyfriend that he was he went down stairs to make Ginny a cup of tea. Went he returned to the bedroom Ginny was wearing Harry's old quidditch jumper and it only just covered everything. Smiling at his gorgeous girlfriend, Harry gave her a kiss that was more passionate then he had expected. He handed Ginny her tea but she placed on the bed side table and instead dragged Harry onto the bed were she continued to kiss him. His lips, then jaw, neck and lips again. After a few minutes, in which time Harry had completely lost himself in his girlfriend, Ginny spoke.

"Happy 19TH Harry!"

" Thank-you wonderful girlfriend so what are we doing today?"

"Well first, my fantastic boyfriend, we need a good breakfast. So lets go, I'm sure Kreacher will make something." She kiss him again and then got up and went down the stairs. Harry followed her but she went into the living room not the kitchen.

"Gin, why are you in here?" he ask as he walked into the room.

" Oh, your birthday present, silly. I hid it in here . come on open it!" she was glowing with excitement. " wait! I think you should wait until we're at the burrow, I want them to see your face!"

"Oh, ok miss bossy!" he walked closer to her and wrapped his hands around her rather small waist. She replied by putting her arms around his neck. They were as close as possible without kissing.

"Well it's a really good present and your face will be entertainment for at least a year!"

"But how will I show my undying appreciation, if all your family are there?" his hands slowly moved up her back, ready to kiss her.

" Ah, well you'll just have to show me right now." The last words were whispered in his ear and once their faces were aliened he kissed her passionately. Things got more and more heated until Harry picked Ginny up and carefully sat her down on the piano, luckily it had the cover over the keys otherwise Harry's slick move would have created a lot of noise. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry waist. The kisses were getting hotter, Ginny let out a small moan but was interrupted with an extremely ticked off brother.

"BLOODY HELL, HARRY _GET _OFF HER!" Once they had abruptly parted, with flushed cheeks and slightly out of breath Ron continued to speak, still shouting but calmer than before.

"I'll kill you Harry. Ginny what are you doing? You're only-"

"I'm almost 18, Ron! And I'm allowed to do _whatever _I want, with _my _boyfriend. Who can I just remind you I have been dating seem I was **15**!" Ginny was fuming. Harry was trying to avoid Ron's glare but he was being unsuccessful and figured he should probably say something.

"Ron – "  
"NO HARRY, you were _groping_ my _little _sister! I don't care if it's your bloody birthday! And what the hell were you involving the piano for?!"

"No I wasn't!" Harry ignored the piano comment.

"Well it looked liked you were trying to eat her face!"

"Oh yeah, Harry trying to eat my face? What about you and Lavender? And don't pretend you and Hermione don't do what me and Harry do, you're just jealous cuz you don't have anywhere to do it-"

"AARRRHHHGGG, no! No! No! I don't want to think about that!"

"Well piss off unless you want to see it!"

"No, wait till I tell mum-"

"See if I care, we're _careful _ mum can't stop us! I'm moving out in 2 months and so are you. I'm just as much of an adult as you, so go away and don't disturb us! And if you want to tell mum or dad and _especially_ Bill, I'll tell them that you and Hermione are planning on living together and what you got up to when you were in Australia. Let me just remind you that you and Hermione had only been going out 2 weeks!" she spat at Ron who was starting to look scared but to Harry, Ginny had just got even more amazing.

"You wouldn't!"

"Please, do you really think I wouldn't. But go ahead call my bluff, I'll enjoy it! Girls tell each other _everything _Ronald." Ron whimpered them mumbled something about talking to Hermione.

"Now I'll say it again; Piss off!"

Ron left through the fireplace, which is the way he came in and Harry and Ginny were alone again.

"He'll tell them you know." Harry said with a worrying tone, Ginny stroked his hair.

" Only if he wants to be in deeper trouble than us and lose his balls." She said sweetly, Harry laughed at the innocence to her speech and then kissed her again.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"Just about to have breakfast I believe, Mr Potter."

"Oh, do we have a busy day then Miss Weasley?"

" Yes very busy and we'll need all are energy, especially for the burrow, there's no doubt in my mind that Ron will tell everybody, so we should start making up excuses."

"Why do I need an excuse for kissing my beautiful girlfriend?"

" Ah, Mr Potter, always the charmer, kept that up and we may survive the wrath of my mum, dad and well Bill. He'll be the worst."

" But he has Fleur to calm him down. Plus Victoire will be there."

"Smart too. I do have a good choice in boys, don't I?"

" I'd like to think you have the best." Harry replied cheekily as he kissed Ginny once again.

"BLIMEY Ginny what _are _you wearing?" A man half spoke half laughed, with only one ear.

"Harry we have got to lock that fireplace, it will be the cause of our deaths." Ginny said.

" At least it only George." Harry half-heartedly replied.

"Hey! Only George? I resent that."

"Why are you here George?" Ginny asked highly irritated.

" Oh, well mum sent Ron to tell you guys that Andromeda is already at the burrow with Teddy, and mum wanted to know if you wanted to come round early if you plans weren't important. But well Ron came back bright red and really angry and he stormed up stairs to talk to Hermione or something, so I came to ask if you've been ask."

"Well no we haven't and Ron's already spoilt this morning so we'll just come to the burrow early, let me get changed, I'll be one minute." And then Ginny left.

"Mate, you're lucky I'm Ginny's coolest brother because if I were like Bill, you'd be dead right now."

"Great two death threats on my birthday, I wonder how many more I can accumulate?"

" I wouldn't go making it your ambition, because they'll stop being threats." They both laughed a bit, and Harry was truly grateful that it was George who came, Ron couldn't stay mad at him forever also if Ron had a go at Hermione because of this morning Harry'd have a thing or two to say to him. After a few more minutes Ginny came down looking wonderful, her hair was really quite long now and it shimmered as she moved, she was wearing a very pretty summer dress that made her look very innocent, perfect for the situation they were about to be thrown into. But Harry had a plan as soon as he arrived he would grab hold of his infant godson before any of Ginny's brothers could hit, hex, slap, punch, stunt or kill him.

"After you good sir and madam." Said George bowing to the couple.

"I'll go first." Harry piped up.

"Really Harry, I know your brave but there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity and your definitely the latter." Ginny chimed.

"No, I just really want to see Teddy, that's all. Just an innocent man wanting to see his toddler godson." Harry smiled and Ginny winked and allowed him to go first. That was one of the many reasons why they loved each other, they understood each other so well. After Harry had gone, Ginny turned to George.

" If Ron forgot to mention to topic of my attire, there's a Galleon in it for you to keep quite."

"Please Ron may be forgetful, but he won't forget anything like that dishrag you were wearing." George laughed

" Maybe he would considering the situation he caught us in."

"Merlin's beard Ginny what were you and Harry doing?" he asked

" Oh shut up, you'll find out away just before I hit Ron in the face." Ginny smiled and then shouted 'the burrow' while in the fireplace.

" well, ain't Ron a lucky bugger." George chuckled to himself, though really, he was secretly saying it to Fred, who he could just imagine laughing at the whole situation, the best way to see it, he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I really enjoyed writing this and don't know if I should continue and do all of Harry's birthday, tell be if you'd like to read more **

**Rhia x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny arrived to a peaceful scene, there were no brothers trying to kill her boyfriend this struck her as odd for Harry did not have Teddy and looked extremely scared.

"Harry, what happened to finding Teddy?" Ginny whispered into her apprehensive boyfriend's ear.

"Well I can't _find_ hiiiimmmm." Harry replied sounding more like a child then Teddy himself. Ginny just laughed until Ron came into the living room as well as Hermione who was holding Teddy Lupin, a very cute 1 year old boy with bright blue hair.

"Didn't look very far Harry." Ginny whispered. Harry didn't listen and called for Ted.

"Teddy!" the toddler saw Harry and instantly turned his hair black to mimic his godfather.

" Arree!" he screamed, and lifted his arm and stretched trying to reach Harry. Ginny chuckled as Harry was getting what he wanted without even having to manipulate Teddy. Harry's face was beaming at Ted and he picked the toddler up and rested him on his hip. Hermione spoke next.

"Ted do you remember what Grandma said? What do you say to Harry?"

"OH! Um er um oh! HAP BER-DAY HARREE!"He screamed right in Harry's ear. Hermione and Ginny laughed and then Hermione walked up to Harry were she also wished him a happy birthday and kissed him on the cheek. Ron remained solemn and his ears were still pink.

"Ronald do you have anything you would like to say?" Ginny asked. Ron then looked at his shoes like they were so important and he mumbled a few words that neither Harry or Ginny could hear however Hermione could and replied to his stumble of words.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald!" Hermione said in an irritated voice.

" I thought so." Smirked Ginny. The attention was then drawn to George who had just come through the fireplace. " So Ron seen a ghost or was it Harry groping Ginny that's made you so white?"

"George! Don't say stuff like that it'll only encourage –" but Ginny was cut off by her youngest brother. " Thank-you! See it's not just me. George saw them too. It was awful, I don't know if I can look at you the same way Harry." Harry turned to Ron at the mention of his name and a frown creped onto his face. " Don't you dare Ronald! You've seen us before and we've seen you and Hermione, so don't you dare say anything like that!" Ginny almost shouted.

"WHAT? You have got to be kidding me, you were 5 minutes away for having sex-"

"Not to mention what Ginny was wearing, it implied a little too much." George adding, not helping to situation at all. " Yes! Exactly, I'm pretty sure Harry wore that scruffy thing when his was in 4th year."

" Ron, stop it, think of all the time we've-"

" Hermione, don't go bringing us into this we're adults-"

"What? And I'm a child? The only one acting like a child at the moment is you!" Ginny screamed, Harry stepped over to Ginny their arm barely touching in a relaxed state, Harry's other arm firmly held Teddy, supporting him against his hip. Harry then whispered in his girlfriends ear. " Gin, just leave it you know Ron's always been like this-" Ginny interrupted him.

" Harry I'm sorry I know you don't like confronting Ron but when he's acting like a complete dick you've got to learn it's ok to _hate his guts_!" Ginny shouted the last part of her sentence and Ron replied copying her tone. " I haven't done anything wrong it's you two that have been doing Merlin knows what-" but Ron screaming was interrupted by his father, a generous looking man who on a bad day can be quite threatening. "WHAT is going on here?" all heads turned to face Arthur. Molly, Fleur and Bill who was holding his 2 month old daughter in his arms followed Mr Weasley in, they all looked shocked and the new arrivals looked utterly confused as to what the confrontation was about. Ginny was the first to speak. " Well Dad, Ronald here is being a complete and utter bas-"

" no I'm not! I caught Ginny doing-"

"Ron shut up! What Harry and I were doing is none of _anyone's _business but ours, and it is perfectly legal to_ kiss_ your _boyfriend_!" Ginny was red in the face, and Harry was now holding her hand and stroking it, trying to calm her down, something he learned was completely impossible. Arthur directed his attention to Hermione. " Hermione do you know what going on?" he sounded slightly helpless and extremely hopeful that the smartest witch of her age would know what's going on.

" sorry sir, but I really don't know the full story-" George cut Hermione off.

" I know. Ron caught Harry and Ginny kissing when he went to Grimmauld place, well I say kissing._ I_ caught them kissing I can only imagine what Ron caught them doing."

" Oh for the love Of Merlin! You really want to know? Me and Harry were snogging! I know I know it's a new concept to most of you as you're all_ so_ pure and we all know that Victoire was delivered by the stork, but for young couples who love each other like me and Harry you snog occasionally, so just be thankful we did it in private!" Ginny's face was now the same colour as her hair and most of the people in the room had also gotten pinker in the face, or ears. " That's not the full story. It's what Ginny was wearing that's-"

"RON!" it was Hermione who cut Ron off, looking embarrassed she huffed and crossed her arms, Ron didn't pick up on the fact he was being ridiculous and carried on.

"She was barely wearing _anything, _one of Harry's old t-shirts he wore when he was 14, so it was so small on her I'm –"

"Right that's it Ronald! You leave me no choice, you want to blab about me and Harry, fine. Just know there are _always _consequences." Ginny had calmed down and spoke confidently. " You and Hermione do much worst, Harry takes me out on dates you and Hermione, well, you just do it. And I can grantee you that's the main reason why you're moving in together" Ginny noticed the shocked faces and smiled, Ron's ears were red Hermione was blushing. Ginny continued. " Oh! I'm sorry, haven't you told mum and dad yet? I am so terribly sorry but I mean you are moving in _next week_ so I just thought they would already know." The sarcasm bled through her speech and Harry found it hard not to laugh. To show his admiration Harry placed his free arm around Ginny's waist, this resulted in a death glare from Bill.

"Ron why didn't you tell me you and Hermione were moving in toge-" Molly Weasley said

" that's why, you'll stop us."Ron replied

"Oh of we'd stop you, you're both so young there is no need to be moving in together."

" Mum, Hermione and I have loads of reasons why we should move in, not to mention the fact that we are not children but Ginny's just doing this so you won't punish her!"Ron turned to face Ginny who now had her head resting on Harry shoulder. " Ron, mate, can't we just drop it-"

" Harry, you don't understand because you don't have a sister but-"

" Right! Lets just leave it for now, Ron it's Harry's birthday so let just enjoy the day, maybe you can play quidditch later-"

"plus you know the best time to interrogate him is when Ginny's not around." Bill said finishing off Ron sentence. Both Ron and Bill smiled, Molly rolled her eyes, Hermione tutted and Ginny who was now holding Harry's hand trying to lead him out the door look furious but calmly replied to her brothers. " Well, I just won't leave Harry's side." Harry didn't look anymore confident but turned his head to teddy, who was still in his arms and spoke to the toddler in hushed tones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of Harry's birthday went smoothly apart from the odd glare from one of Ginny's many brothers, all were directed at the couple. Molly tried her best to diffuse the tension however it got harder and harder as Ginny tried to annoy her brothers by throwing herself at Harry. The newly turned 19th year old didn't have any objections to Ginny's attitude however he became more and more on edge as Ginny got increasingly intimate. Andromeda picked up Teddy at 7 just before dinner started which meant Harry no longer had his protection from angry over-protective older brothers.

" Well Andromeda has just left and dinner will be ready in 5 minutes so why don't you all get ready. Ginny, Harry do you mind helping me set the table?" Molly said to a room full of red heads, Harry and Hermione. The couple left the over-crowded room and into the bright kitchen. " So you want us to 'set the table', what do you really want mum?" Ginny said sharply. Molly huffed but spoke calmly " Ginny, I would just like you to please set the table." Harry had already started when Ginny muttered under her breath " my broomstick you would." Harry and Ginny both laughed but carried on laying out the plates. Once the table was complete Molly cleared her throat to get the teens attention, both turned to face Molly and Ginny sighed and whispered to her boyfriend "Well at least I get to keep my broomstick."

" I would just like to say before dinner, that Arthur and I understand what teenagers do, I mean I was one once you know. And well I just want to say that we are aware that you two are sexually"-

"MUM!" Ginny shouted in complete embarrassment and shock, Harry turn pink and focused his eyes on anything but the two women in the room. Despite Ginny's interruption Molly still continued. " No, listen. I need to say it, I trust you are both aware of the correct… _enchantment _." Mrs Weasley noticed her daughter's discomfort " Ginny I want you to be safe, anyway Harry dear,"-

" oh Mum Merlin please just be quite, Harry don't answer anything "-

"Ginevra! Honestly, this is about protecting yourself against"-

"yes Mum we know!"

"Fine. Harry" once again she caught Ginny's scornful look "Ginny! I just want to say that I don't mind you staying at Harry's every once in a while. Not all the time but you're both adults and you've matured so quickly with everything that's happened that I believe there is no way to treat you like children. Harry please don't feel too threaten by Ronald, he'll cool down once I've had a word with him about moving in with Hermione." And with that she called everyone else in for dinner. Ginny placed herself between Harry and Bill with Hermione buffering him and Ron. Ginny engrossed herself in conversation with Harry to avoid anymore unpleasant discussions. "That was _so_ embarrassing! Why do you hang out with my family?"Ginny asked Harry in a hushed tone.

"That's obvious, if I didn't you're mum would drag me. As bad as that conversation was with your mum, she's pretty cool"-

"What? Harry she was about to tell us she knows we're 'sexually active'" Ginny used her fingers to do quote marks in the air. " Gin, she also told us that you can sleep round, well I say sleep." He cocked his eyebrow and Ginny giggled drawing the attention of the whole room to her, they both disregarded their new observers and Ginny continued, " plus think how mortified Ron will be if I go to yours tonight!"

"Is that your life's purpose to annoy your brothers and try to get your boyfriend killed?"

"What? So you don't want me to come over tonight?" she said cheekily. Harry lent in closer to Ginny and whispered in her ear; "Well I didn't say that, and it is my birthday." Ginny bit her lip and then mimicked Harry by moving intimately close. " lucky boy, I have something special planned for tonight." Ginny breath was hot on Harry's neck, and if it weren't for the half a dozen Weasleys in the room he would have kissed Ginny right then but before he even had chance to consider his options Bill spoke rather loudly and it caught everyone's attention. "Right Ginny, I don't think you should sit next to Harry, you're not mature enough to.. you're being.. it's making me.." Bill's beautiful part-veela wife, Fleur Weasley cut in. " Oh honestly, Bill, do you remember what it was like when you were nineteen? I bet you were much worst. She iz just talking to 'im."

"Fleur, no she's not. And she's not nineteen, she's not even eighteen!" Bill replied

" Bill! Keep your voice down you will wake up Victoire!"

" Yes, Bill so let's just drop this silly subject, Arthur and I have already spoken to Ginny and Harry"- but Molly was interrupted by her daughter "Mum. Now they're gonna want to know what you said" Ginny was then interrupted by Ron "wait! Dad hasn't talked to them it was just you mum." Hermione then objected to her boyfriend. "Ron why should that matter? Just drop it, ok? It's getting ridiculous and to be honest it's no ones business, Ron how would you like it if it was us?" Hermione was slightly red in the face after her heated out- burst. Arthur then spoke for what Harry was certain was the first time that evening, " Right how wants potato salad? Fleur?"

"Yes zank- you, Arthur."

And the family left the subject… well for the duration of dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Super bad ending but I could make the chapter any longer cuz I wanted you guys to read it, I WILL write about the rest off the evening if you think it's worth it , I have planned to involve more Ron and Hermione but what do you think?**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter though because in my opinion its not as funny but I hope you enjoy it either way **** love all the encouraging reviews just having 1 makes my day 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Right im just gonna start off by saying thank- you for all the amazing reviews they just make my day and i am so so so sorry its taken so long to update ive just finished my exams at school so i have been busy with revision, but now im free until SEPTEMBER! anyway here's the next chapter :)

After dinner had been eaten and the birthday cake devoured everybody, including the newly woken Victoire went into the living Room to sit and allow Harry to open his presents. Harry sat in an armchair facing the sofa that comforted Ron, Bill, Arthur and George not ideal for Harry but thankfully Hermione sat on a kitchen chair placed next to Ron and Fleur whilst holding Victoire was in the armchair next to Harry on the other side of the fireplace, also facing the four angry men. Now they were angry because Ginny didn't see the point in finding a chair to sit on if her boyfriend's lap was perfectly available, this of course meant Ginny sat across Harry's legs and would every now and then whisper into the birthday boy's ear. After opening George's present which was a box full of many out-of-stock, hard-to-get, no-longer-made WWW products that were perfect for auror use, Harry felt guilty Ginny was sitting on his lap so he made her move and she very reluctantly did so. She instead sat on the arm rest of the chair Harry was sitting in, however she still managed to keep at least something touching Harry which she often did, after the war it had become a habit of hers, this time she had her feet rested against Harry's thigh and her hand was placed on his forearm. Harry didn't mind and thankfully her brothers didn't look like they wanted to kill him, for now.

Present after present went and Harry had accumulated some great stuff, too much and with each loving present Harry felt more and more guilty, like he _was_ betraying Ron by dating his sister and he _was_ taking advantage of her. He snapped himself out of his stupid thinking he was defiantly _not _taking advantage of Ginny, she was literally begging for him last night. Harry's cheeks turned pink just thinking about last night's activities, however it did remind him that Ginny still hadn't given him a present yet. So after thanking everybody for their presents for the 4th time he turned to his beautiful girlfriend who was still sitting on the arm rest of his chair. "Gin, you haven't given me a present yet. When do you think I could get it? I really want to know what it is." Ginny who at the time was talking to Fleur and teasing Victoire with her rattle turned to face Harry and gave him a look he couldn't read- was it annoyance? No couldn't be he knew her annoyed face, what then? confusion. But before Harry could decide Ron spoke up. " Yeah Ginny, if you're such a great girlfriend why haven't you given Harry his present yet?" Ginny scowled at Ron then at Harry, she was annoyed. "Well if Harry actually had a memory at all he would remember me telling him this morning that I'm giving him his present tonight, because it's privet" She then noted everyone's apprehensive expressions and quickly went on " not like that, Merlin you lots really jump to conclusions quickly. it's just you can't know about the present and Harry has to keep it quiet as well. Harry how can you not remember me telling you this?" she was looking directly into Harry's green eyes, they were both sitting down so Ginny was looking down on Harry, which didn't help Harry as it made Ginny more intimidating. " Um, well now that you mention it"- but Harry was interrupted by George, " Can you really blame the poor bugger, if Ron's right then i doubt Harry was really concentrating at all this morning after you two had a massive snogging session. Not to mention that fact that your attire was really distracting Ginny." Ginny was once again furious that her brothers would bring it up and she made it known." One, 'not to mention'? you _just_ mentioned it! There's no point in saying that because you _mention it!_ Two, Ronald is_ never_ right so don't go listening to him, you should know that by now. And three, us snogging has nothing to do with Harry's incapability to remember things so let's just drop the bloody subject before I jinx you lot so hard you'll be just about as useful as a garden gnome, the only thing separating you apart will be the fact that at least gnomes can be really useful fairies for the Christmas tree!" Ginny finished there and let out all the breath she'd kept in while ranting to her brothers. She was red in the face and breathing heavily. Harry was once again impressed with his girlfriend and wanted her even more now, this really didn't help matters as Harry was pretty sure Ron caught him staring at Ginny's chest, he quickly focused on Hermione who was sitting across from him and looking extremely fed up. Harry winked and she smiled back. At least Hermione still liked him just as much as she had yesterday. At that point Mr and Mrs Weasley came in with all the teas and coffees, everyone sat back in their places and glared at Ginny and Harry while Ginny reciprocated. It was a bloody good thing looks can't kill. Molly picked up on the tension in the room and spoke up. "Now what's going on?" Ron answered to Ginny's surprise, she always thought the youngest of her brothers was the most scared of her, Hermione was giving him too much encouragement. " Well obviously we're talking about the completely inappropriate behaviour that happened this morning involving Harry and Ginny, plus what to two have been doing today, in front of all of us!" Ron got a few mumbles of agreement from George and Bill, along with several sighs coming from all the women in the room. Molly took a breath and looked Ron straight in the eyes, clearly making him uncomfortable, not nearly as uncomfortable as his conversation with Molly that day, Harry though. Ron wouldn't allow his eyes to meet his mother's but Molly still went ahead with what she had been dying to say all day. "Right Ronald, I'm going to telling you once and then that's that. I have already spoken to Harry and Ginny about this morning, whether or not they look like they've had a talking to is beside to point. It is also none of your business, and quite frankly it's none of mine, Harry and Ginny are both adults who are responsible."

" But mum"-

"RONALD DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! I'll tell you want is my business though, YOU MOVING OUT! that is defiantly my business. Bill told me 6 months before he moved, Charlie told me a year before and Percy told me when he found the right place and on top of that your younger sister has even had the common sense and kind-heartedness to tell me that she is moving out! But you, already found a place and moving out next week without letting me know, don't you think you've put me though enough heart-ache already Ronald?"-

"Don't go giving me the guilt trip Mum it won't wor"-

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME? Honestly Ronald in one ear and out the other"-

"Well we all know that's because he has no brain to"- George added but was cut off by Ron who was now a deep shade of red and edging closer and closer to Hermione. Everyone in the room was now standing save Harry and Ginny who silently agreed to stay down and avoid the spotlight. " Oh you're just jealous cause i have two ears!" Harry and Ginny both laughed at this but no one paid attention for a change. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS HORRIBLE TALK IN MY HOUSE! Ron, George will you just BE QUIET!" Everyone in the room was silent, Victoire was surprisingly asleep and comfortable in her mother's arms, Bill was standing by his wife with a now serious expression on his face. Arthur had put down his plug and was paying full attention to the loud conversation, whereas Harry and Ginny were whispering about odd things mainly Ginny making fun of her brothers and Harry laughing while feeling bad at the same time, the room on longer seemed to care about the couple that had caused so much trouble earlier in the day. They probably could have left the house and no one would have noticed save Hermione who was looking longingly at them, clearly jealous that all the attention was off them and would be soon placed onto her. Molly continued " Ron do you not understand that it's not right to leave without giving your parents a warning, Hermione i thought you would know better." Hermione was still holding her head up and trying to face Molly, not out of bravery but due to the fact she was raised well at it was the polite thing to do. Ron was standing just in front of her and Hermione had both her hands tightly attached to one of Ron's. Hermione was about to speak but Ron's bravery kicked in and he spoke up. " Mum it's not Hermione's fault i told her not to talk about it and that i would tell you, she's been trying to get me to tell you for the past month." Harry and Ginny both knew this was completely true and both of them were still utterly confused as to why Ron hadn't told his parents yet. " it's just after we told Mr and Mrs Granger, well they didn't take it well, saying that we are too young but Hermione and I have both agreed this is the best time to do it, we don't want to wait until we get married, we don't want to wait any longer at all. "

" I understand that Ronald but I can also fully understand Hermione's parents' reactions. You two are very young and you have your whole life ahead of you, i don't see why you have to do it now."

"Mrs Weasley it's just that well" Hermione's voice was shaky but Hermione still managed to look directly at Molly " Ron and I have always in one way or another lived together, at Hogwarts we got to see each other every day and even though we had our arguments there isn't another person i would rather be with. Then when we were on the run and we were always together and the few months when i wasn't with Ron were horrible and even though we have been able to see each other almost every day since the war ended we really miss that comfort of living together at being able to see each other day and night"- Hermione voice failed her there and her cheeks noticeably redden, Ron carried on for her. " I was bound to move out soon anyway and Hermione's almost twenty so she wanted to move out. It was just the right timing, whether you think so or not." Everybody was quite stunned by the impressive points made by the couple, however to Harry and Ginny they were clearly rehearsed. Molly examined the couple and after a minute or two spoke. " Ron it's not about you and Hermione, I can't exactly tell you you're too young, you father and I, well it's not that. I understand your relationship and I'm happy you two love each other so much, it took you long enough, but Ronald why did you feel you couldn't tell me and your father? We are nothing but supportive, we even accepted Fr- the joke shop, so clearly we have an open mind." The elephant in the room was getting uncomfortably big but the Weasleys and their respected two additional members remained quiet in hope that no one else would accidentally bring up Fred.  
" Mum let's not talk about it now, tomorrow I'll show the flat and we'll talk then, ok?" Ron sounded confident and he was no longer red from embarrassment, he and Hermione then sat down on the sofa, Molly took the armchair next to the sofa and Arthur sat and the other end to Ron and Hermione with George in the middle, who was looking slightly grey. Everyone had settled down which unfortunately for Harry and Ginny meant their metaphorical invisibility cloak, that was masking the couple had been lifted and the whole room was aware that Ginny was once again on Harry's lap but this time they were a little too intimate for most people's liking , Ron made a loud cough, not daring to speak about it, thankfully to Ron Bill spoke. "Right Mum, Dad. Fleur and I need to get home, Vic can't sleep on Fleur, i don't know why but"-

" 'onestly Bill, I 'ave told you loads of times why, Vic_toire_ needs to learn 'ow to sooth 'erself, otherwise she become too clingy to us. She needs to sleep in 'er cot as i'm sure you can understand Molly."

" Yes of course you 3 go it's getting late anyway." She gave Bill a quick kiss and kissed the top of her grand-daughter's head, she then gave Fleur a brief hug. Bill and Fleur went around the room saying good-bye to the many family members, Harry once again thanked Fleur for their present and then she, with sleeping Victoire in her arms left via floo. Bill then made his way to Harry and Ginny with a determined look on his face. " Shit!" Ginny murmured.

" Right, good-bye Harry, Ginny. Oh and Ginevra I will be speaking to you whether mum likes it or not. I'll see you soon then." He then smiled to the now mortified coupled and left out the fireplace.  
" Yeah you're right, shit!" Harry said, trying and failing to add humour to Ginny's upcoming scolding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**New stuff from this point on for those that have already ready this chapter when it first came up.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George got ready to leave shortly after, mumbling something about meeting somebody before going home, Ginny took this as an opportunity to tease George on his secret yet-not-so-secret-girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. "Honestly Georgie, you do realise that me and Angelina talk, I literally saw her last week when I tried out for the wasps. And well she doesn't seem to be as secretive as you, in fact she loves to tell everybody who her _boyfriend_ is!" Ginny looked very smug while George just stood there utterly shocked, frozen temporarily until his mother intercepted the conversation. "George is this true? You have a girlfriend? And Angelina no less you know we absolutely adore her! Oh! I'm so happy for you Georgie, it's about time you had someone… well you know I can't recall the last time you had a girlfriend it was always Fr-Fred." Though Molly looked sad and slightly paler, she did not burst into tears which everyone in the room was impressed at. "Mum, please stop. You don't need to know everything about my life, I'm 21 for Merlin's sakes! I'm leaving now to see Angelina Johnson, who is a very attractive professional quidditch player for the wasps, who I have known since my first year at Hogwarts, and she may or may not be my girlfriend. Lets leave it at that!" He then turned to face Ginny. "I wouldn't look so smug if I were you, from what I've heard you'll get what's coming to you from our lovely dear brother, Bill." Ginny once again looked furious and shouted back as George entered the fireplace.  
"Oh yeah? Well you better watch it or some of your disgusting faults may just slip out of my mouth while I'm around your girlfriend!"But he had left be the time Ginny finished.

Tension once again filled the room, Molly and Arthur abruptly left the young adults for a hot drink before they headed off to bed, this left the four of them alone. Normally they would love the opportunity however with the sibling feud going on Hermione and Harry did not welcome the emptiness of the living room. Ginny and Ron commenced a stare war and Harry was thoroughly glad it was Ron not him as Ginny's stare was harsh enough to make any man weak. To add to Ginny's already terrifying stature she spoke to Ron as if she wished to hex him with every word. "Is there anything you would like to say Ronald? You look like you have dragon dung up your nose, or is that just your normal face?" To Harry and Hermione's surprise Ron held his ground and confidently spoke back to his sister. " Of course not sissy, because being the perfect daughter that you are, you can do nothing wrong." The sarcasm was heavy in his words.

"That's how it's going to be Ron? Because I will happily review your many cock-ups. All of which I'm sure you girlfriend can back up."

" I'm not the one who brought it up, just remember that. You think the world revolves around you, but really you're just pathetic, you can't even get on a quidditch team – how many trys-outs have you been to, eh? Just because you've got the saviour of the wizarding world wrapped around your little finger doesn't mean you can push everyone around!" His words stung everyone in the room. Hermione let out a short gasp at her boyfriends harshness, while Ginny looked taken back at what he had just sad about his best friend, and his best friend was hurt, but not by what he said but the fact that he didn't try and say sorry, for words Harry hoped he didn't mean.

"Well congratulations Ron, you've managed to piss me off on three accounts. One what the hell makes you think don't have a chaser position on a quidditch team? Really you're enthusiasm in your sister is truly inspiring. Two probably the most important and something you better not do again because I_ will_ hurt you without batting an eyelash- don't you BLOODY DARE INSULT MY BOYFRIEND! It doesn't bother me that you have just sad something horrible about your best friend, but as my boyfriend you better watch your tongue. And three making me out as an egotistical, pushy, emotionless bitch is not something you want to do again if you wish you have children."

" I never said anything about egotistical!" Ron shot back.

"Only because you don't know what it means!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh and there you go again! Insulting anybody provided they can't match up to your high Ginny standard! You'll do anything to make those less important feel bad!"

" Your words not mine, I've never said anything about you being less important than me! BLOODY HELL RON, YOU SAVE THE WIZARDING WORLD AND YOU STILL THING_**I**_ HAVE BOASTING RIGHTS? What's with the self-doubt? It's really unflattering."

" No, what's unflattering is you acting like a tart whenever you're around Harry!"

"HOLY MERLIN! I just gave you a compliment, which according to you I would never give out, and what do you do? Insult me and skip over the part where I said you were better than me!"

"PLEASE! That wasn't a compliment it was a fact-"

"Well I just said it again and your ears seemed to miss it. Do me a favour when in an argument have better listening skills."

" You say you compliment me but then you hit me with something bad-"

"Stop! This is ridiculous! We both know why this started and it had nothing to do with self-doubt!"

"No it was because you act like a tart-"

"No! It's because you're not getting any when I clearly AM!" Ginny shouted and silenced the room. Everyone was red from embarrassment, save Ginny who was red from the heated argument. Ron didn't know how to reply, the only thing he knew was that he was pissed at Harry. Harry was nervous, he knew he had done nothing wrong with Ginny, both were adults and had been responsible. It wasn't wrong… not at all. Harry could tell Ginny was getting upset, Ron's words had be surprisingly harsh, he didn't want it to go any further so he intervened. " Gin, maybe we should go ,lets talk tomorrow, it's just going to end up with everyone getting upset if we stay." Ron had deepen in colour due to anger and he was just about to speak up when Hermione stopped him.  
" You're right Harry, me and Ron need to talk anyway, right Ron? You and Ginny go and… um… enjoy the rest of your birthday. Sorry about today." Hermione spoke sweetly to Ron while she stroked his arm, something she had perfected since they started dating, it was a sure fire way to get Ron to calm down. However he still looked extremely cross as his younger sister and her 19th year old boyfriend as left the house together, at night, to a house with no supervision, somewhere everyone knew what they were going to get up to, something his sister had just openly admitted to him. Ron was not happy at all, even more so now that he knew his beautiful girlfriend was going to scold him for the horrible things he said and quickly regretted. What made it ten times worst was the fact that he was jealous that Harry and Ginny got to go and do something that he and Hermione rarely got to do, despite how much they enjoyed it. The only plus side was that within a month he and Hermione would be living together, something he had sorely missed, her company was everything to him, so he swallowed his fury and turned to face his scowling girlfriend.


	4. Author's Note

**Bonjour! **

**I've updated chapter three so enjoy**  
**I'm not quite sure where the story is heading so you may have to wait a while for a new chapter while i brainstorm**  
**Hope you like the new stuff :) Love reviews X**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay shout at me i can take it. i know its been so long and i'm really sorry  
please forgive with this new chapter, it's not my longest but i hope you like it  
Also just want to say i think i'm only goning to do one more chapter as i'm runnng out of story this was just going to be a one-shot but i loved it too much to give up, now i'm running out of steam.  
if you have any idea of what i could do next or anything you want ot see in the last chapter just PM me of post it in a review.  
sorry for any spelling/ gramma problems i don't do it on purpose.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry's birthday and things were still tense, Ron and Hermione had managed to stay away from the burrow as they were busy moving in all their possession into their new flat. And because Ginny wanted a quiet affair for her birthday, away from the burrow, Ron and Hermione's Party celebrating their new home was the first time Harry and Ginny crossed paths with the other couple since their heated arguments. The couple's flat was fairly big for such young owners and it was neatly presented with modern furniture, clearly Hermione's work. Ron was sitting on the sofa with his brothers surrounding him, all having a laugh with a glass of firewhiskey in hand, while Hermione was in the separated kitchen with all the women, few had some sort of alcoholic drink while others had a cup of tea. Ginny of course was not happy with this arrangement much preferring to talk of quidditch with the boys, and would scarcely call it a party, Harry however was even more unhappy as it meant he would have to leave the safety of his girlfriend and Hermione. Without them around Harry was as good as a defenceless creature surrounded by flaming red haired wolves. Hermione took the gift of the couple and ushered them into the kitchen, for which Harry was thankful. It wasn't that he was scared, of course he wasn't he fought against one of the most feared wizards in history and won, Harry Potter was brave, it was just his bravery lacked whilst around his girlfriends older brothers. " So Ginny, how was your birthday? I haven't seen you since Harry's, we have some catching up to do." Said Hermione, Ginny was about to answer when she spoke to Harry . " Oh and Harry, I've been dieing to know what Ginny gave you for your birthday as it was such a guarded secret. I told Ron it must have been something to do with Ginny getting into the Holyhead Harpies, because it's just been released. Oh Ginny 2 weeks is far too long not to see each other you turned 18 and got an amazing job within the time we've had apart, Ron was absolutely gob-smacked when he found out. Congratulations by the way." Two weeks and Hermione was ready to go off completely, she was clearly being starved of girly conversations for which she had grown accustom to since her and Ginny had become close friends. " Thanks Hermione and yeah I got Harry the latest Firebolt for his birthday, it came with my contract but since the broom Harry got me for my 17th is still modern, I wanted to keep it, plus it was from Harry." Ginny smiled at Hermione, she then turned to Harry, " Harry, sweetie, why don't you go talk to Ron, boast about your new broom you've been dieing to do it since you got it." And with that Harry knew he was no longer welcome in the kitchen. Harry gave Ginny and longing look then slowly departed and headed into the living room. As Harry entered he was very aware that he was the only non-Weasley there, this made him feel even worse, he sat down next to George on the smallest sofa opposite and out of reach of Ron and Bill, however that didn't stop them from giving him death glares. " Hey Harry, haven't seen you in a while, would you be happening to avoid someone at all?" George said with a smirk as he glanced over to Ron and Bill's direction. Harry cleared his throat then decided to try and take everything lightly, he did not want to get in another argument with Ron. " Of course not George, you know me can't stay away from you redheaded bunch, I've just been really busy that's all." Harry replied politely with as much humour as he dared. Ron looked like he might say something spiteful and was trying very hard to keep his mouth shut, Bill looked the same however he looked like he was blurt it out any minute. But before either of them could hurt Harry with words or a well aimed punch from Bill, Percy spoke up. His curly hair was very short so you could barely see he had curls at all, his face looked tired and Harry knew it was because he was having trouble with a new trainee he was to look after, the kid couldn't tell his broomstick from his wand, however overall Percy looked very happy, happier than Harry had seen him in years. " Well gentlemen, I must be off I have an engagement I can't miss so if you'll excuse me. Lovely seeing you Harry, sorry I couldn't stay and chat but I'm sure we'll end up in the same social circle again. Father will you tell mother I've left I really can't be late, this is very important to me.. uh I mean in a academic sense that is… you know work, work, work. I wouldn't possibly have time on my schedule for extra-curricular activities, that wouldn't be feasible." Percy was going red and started to mumble.

"eh-hem Perce, your date? Now you wouldn't want your lady friend to be waiting for you, would you?" Bill said with a snigger. Percy went even further red at his older brother's comment and just spouted words that didn't really make a sentence. " I …_date_… not… argh..she you..um…ineedtogonow." And with that he left.

"Percy on a date! That's like Charlie being in love with someone who isn't a dragon!" Arthur gave his oldest a stern look. " Now, now Bill lets not be mean. If Percy has a date that's fine I dare say everyone else here is in some sort of relationship. Don't tease him, I mean it George."

" I wouldn't _dream _of it father!" George replied with a fake hurt look while Bill was still chuckling. The dynamics of the room had cooled down and was much more relaxed, but that didn't stop Bill giving Harry a god awful look and Ron sitting out of his line of sight, Harry mostly kept to the company of George or Mr Weasley and a bottle of firewhiskey hoping it would relax him. The evening progressed and Harry got slightly too drunk for Ginny's liking. It became extremely apparent once the women had joined the men in the cosy living room. " GIN! Sit here" Harry exclaimed patting his hand on the free space next to him. Normally Ginny you automatically sit there and Harry wouldn't need to call her. She knew that and so did he. This was her first sign. Several people looked funny at Harry's out- of- character action but didn't press it further. " Where's Percy dear?" Molly asked her husband, however it was George who replied. " Haven't you heard dear mother? He left quite promptly to attend his date with a lady friend." This started off a conversation involving the whole family. Meanwhile Harry was being over-touchy with Ginny, not that she minded, Merlin she loved it when he displayed affection in front of people provided it wasn't too much, but Ginny knew her boyfriend was drunk. Over-feely Harry equalled drunk Harry. She took his hand and whispered in his ear. " Come Harry you need to drink something other than firewhiskey, come with me." Positive Harry wouldn't really care where she was taking him, she lead him into Ron and Hermione's guest room that was full of boxes, selves and petit double bed. She made sure he lied down on the bed and didn't get up before she ventured to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She met Hermione in the kitchen making several teas and coffees for her family. " Hi, we wondered where you and Harry got off to. I've got to say you were about a minute away from suffering Ron and Bill's wrath." She said. " Yeah well I don't bloody care what they think we're doing Harry is clearly drunk, no thanks to my brothers. I just need to make sure he drinks some water and then we should probably go home, or he'll do something he regrets, like kissing me in front of everyone." Her last sentence had turned sour, she didn't want to sound annoyed at Harry, she was annoyed at the whole situation and the immaturity her brothers show. " Harry loves showing you off to people, i just mean that he isn't ashamed of you, he loves you, but you know how your brothers are, Harry respects them a lot and well he feels guilty even when he shouldn't. Merlin Harry will still feel guilty on your wedding day, Gin." Ginny laughed at this and replied while she filled a glass.

"Wedding? My brothers will kill him before we have the chance. Harry is a is a glass of firewhiskey away from jumping on me. I just need to get him feeling well enough to floo or apparate then we will go home."

"Since when has Grimmauld Place been your home?" Ginny gave Hermione a cheeky smile and left to tend to her drunk boyfriend.

By the time Ginny got back to Harry, he had his shoes off and was just staring at the door. When she entered Harry jumped up and walked to few steps to meet her. She looked into his eyes that showed mischief and laughter and told him to drink to water. " No" was all she got.

"Harry! Please drink the water you'll feel better." Ginny huffed.

"Not until you give me a kiss" he replied cheekily. She raised her eyebrow at this. Ginny would like nothing more then to spend time with her boyfriend just messing about having fun and kissing, but only in private, this was not. " Look Harry once you've drank this we can go home and you can kiss me all you like." By this point Ginny was on her tip toes her lips close to Harry's, the glass in one hand the other on his chest. And then Harry did something Ginny knew she was inviting, he kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew it was stupid, they had plenty of time to do this somewhere other than her brother's flat, but drunk Harry was a very good kisser. Ginny let the glass drop, spilling water everywhere, luckily it didn't smash. Ginny moaned into his mouth and he hitched one of her legs on his hip. She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, messing his already scruffy hair . Neither one knew how it progressed so quickly but the next thing they knew both of Ginny's legs were around Harry with her back up to the wall, right next to the door. It could have been minutes or hours she didn't know, Ginny completely lost herself in Harry. All she could think about was his lips, his hair, his neck and how badly she needed to kiss it, his hand on her bum and waist. She wanted flesh on flesh but before she could lift his shirt completely off Ron came storming in followed by a red faced Hermione. Harry's shirt was half way up his chest, Ginny's dress was hitched up and both looked redder than the Weasley hair, their lips were swollen and Harry had a love bite where his neck met his shoulder.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER! GET-OF-MY-SISTER-NOW!" Ron wasn't angry he was absolutely furious, Ginny had never heard him scream so loud. Hermione dared not intervene worried what Ron would say. Harry looked completely embarrassed and extremely guilty, he slowly let Ginny down, pulled his shirt down and stepped away from both Ron and Ginny. Ginny flattened her dress and walked to the bed where her wand was, she picked it up and turned to face her brother. Harry had the same idea and pulled his wand from his back pocket, the dose of Ginny seemed to have brought him back to reality however it could have been the rude interruption. His eyes seemed more alert and ready for a death eater if necessary. Ginny knew her brother, she knew the cruelty his could use so she took action and used the silencing charm on him, then _protego _to make sure he wouldn't physically choke her boyfriend. She took a deep breath walked closer to Harry and took his hand, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. " Right Ron, I'm not going to drop the charms until I'm confident you won't kill or hurt Harry. Look, I'm sorry we did that, it was rude and shouldn't of happened but Harry was drunk and one thing lead to another, you can't blame Harry is what I'm trying to say. It's your bloody fault anyway! if you hadn't pressured Harry, he wouldn't have drank away his commonsense. You _knew _you were going to far, you were ALL being HORRIBLE to him! And I'm not talking to you, Bill, George, Charlie or even Percy for that matter until you all tell Harry you're sorry for purposely terrorising him to the point where he feels guilty when he holds my hand!" Ginny barely raised her voice and look stern the entire time. " Hermione do you have you anti-apparation charms up yet?"

" No" Hermione weakly replied.

"Thanks, looks can you please tell mum and dad we've left because of Harry or whatever reason, I don't really care. Anyway sorry about that Hermione."

" No it's fine I'll be talking to Ron, believe me." She then turned to Ron and pointed at the door for him to leave. Harry looked solemn . " I'm really sorry Hermione, I'll see you at work if I can survive the hang-over or embarrassment." He smiled and turned to Ginny. " You ready Gin? You better do it I'm still a bit dizzy." She tighten her grip on his hand and thought of her destination. Grimmauld place, her home with Harry, well almost, she was a few weeks away from moving in but it had been her home for most of the holidays. She doubted her and Harry would do anything for the rest of the night but his company was all she needed, that and his strong arms around her to forget about her worries. Harry was always brilliant at that.

* * *

**Right hoped you liked it  
i love reviews they always make my day and thank you to those who have already reviewed this story**

**on a different note  
if you aren't on tumblr i suggest to get an account and if you are and like multi-fandom blogs follow me  
**

thanks for reading :) xxxxxx


End file.
